


Another Day

by afteriwake



Series: How To Save A Life [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Background Case, Blind Date, Co-workers, Crime Scenes, Don Flack Has A Crush On Aiden Burn, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Don Flack, Pre Aiden Burn/Don Flack, Pre-Episode: s02e01 Summer in the City, Pre-Relationship, Scooby Doo References, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's more or less another day at the job doing a high profile case by the book until Aiden drops a tidbit about her personal life.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Used the prompt _Don Flack, Jr. / Aiden Burn / by the book_. This fic won an unknown award in the 2006 round of **csifanficawards** on Livejournal

"So, you're telling me we have to wait?"

Aiden nodded, putting her camera on the floor at her feet. "Mac wants this one done by the book. Meaning we get to wait for the ME to get out here before I can start to process the scene."

Flack sighed. It had been a long day and he had _just_ been ready to clock out when the call came in: someone on the mayor's speed dial was dead and he was the only homicide cop available. He should have grabbed the shower before Maka; then he'd be on his way home instead of standing in a Park Avenue apartment cooling his heels. Of course, he could have been stuck with Danny. He tossed a glance over at Aiden and decided that at least the company was good.

"So," Aiden said. "What were your plans tonight?"

"Sleep. You?"

"A date," she said quietly. Flack raised an eyebrow but dropped it when she turned away, blushing. "Blind date. Stella hooked me up."

"You? On a blind date?" Flack held in the laugh he was itching to let out. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

"What? He was going to pay, so if the date was a bust all I'd lose is a few hours I coulda spent catching up on my sleep," she said defensively. "It's not like your social life is anything to talk about, Flack."

She did have a point there. Most nights he went home to an empty apartment and stayed up long enough to catch the sports highlights on the news before hitting the sheets and catching up on his sleep. It was a boring routine, but at least he got six hours of shut-eye out of the deal. "What makes you think I don't want my social life to be dormant?"

"Which friend of ours has a big mouth?"

He silently cursed the fact that he ever talked to Danny about anything other than sports, work and the women Danny was seeing. God knows he should keep some things to himself, but he had to vent to _someone_. At least Danny hadn't seen fit to tell Aiden that the woman Flack would have preferred spending his off time with was her. There were small miracles in that...

"So, you know anything about the guy you were supposed to see tonight?"

Aiden shook her head. "No, not really. Stella said he was an art student, friend of her new boyfriend." She shrugged slightly. "Supposed to be a nice guy or else Stella wouldn't have set something up."

"I love Stell, but she meddles," Flack said.

"'Meddles'? You sound like you escaped from one of those Scooby Doo cartoons." Aiden laughed. "Next thing I know you'll be talking how you would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for those--"

"Meddling kids," Flack finished along with her. "Hey, I watched those cartoons when I was younger. Don't knock them."

"If I hadn't watched them too I wouldn't have known the line," Aiden pointed out. "I always wanted to be Daphne. Guess I ended up as Velma, only better looking."

"Modesty. Not one of your strong points." Aiden slapped his shoulder and he flashed her a grin. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I am modest. Just not around you."

"And why's that?"

"I don't need to be," she said simply. "You like me no matter what."

The simple statement caused him to look at her, to _really_ look at her. She was right; he probably _would_ like her whether she changed or not. As he came to that realization he could feel the joking energy that had been there a moment before starting to dissipate into something a little more serious. Their flirting, if it could be called that, had taken that turn lately, and--

"ME's office," he heard a man call out from the hallway, and he cursed himself silently. There had been a moment there and he let it slip. Again.

"We're in here," Aiden called out, bending down to pick up her camera. "Body's in the bedroom, to the left." She stood up and looked at Flack. "Guess you'll get to go home soon after all."

He shook his head. "If Mac wants this done by the book, I'm here until you're done."

She nodded. "Well, at least the company isn't all that bad." She nodded again, this time past him at the incoming medical examiner. "Time to get to work." As she went off to confer with the new man on the scene, Flack hung his head for a moment. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd have another chance to actually make a move of some sort later. After all, tomorrow was another day...


End file.
